1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional exacting knife structure, and specifically a handle design matching the grasping angle of the user, a slant board, a wheel structure and an adjustment structure. Through the said structures the design of the present invention provides a structure allowing adjustment of cutting depth and angle, resulting in a knife tool design with multi-function and safety designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I""m sure that you and I are both very familiar with exacting knifes which primarily provide a simple cutting function and therefore have blades differing in sharpness from most other knifes. There are different demands for the use of exacting knives based on the scope of different applications in different industries. For example, they are used for cutting a thin paneling in the refurbishing industry, but in other industries are used for cutting out letters or other shapes, etc. Thus we find that exacting knives play an important role in both living and work life.
The structure of traditional exacting knives consists of a handle with a blade holder, inside of which is a blade with an adjustable appliance at the end of the blade allowing the blade to either be extended or contracted thereby providing the user with an instrument of cutting everything.
However, surely everyone has had the experience of being cut because of improperly using an exacter knife. The reason for this is that exacter knife designs do not take in account cutting angles and usage methods.
Also, when using an exacter knife to cut in a straight line a ruler must be used for guidance and if the ruler is made of wood or plastic then its edge will often be cut and damaged by the knife. On the other hand if the ruler is made of metal it will damage sharpness of the knife blade. Also, exacter knives also have no way of controlling cutting depth and it is therefore inconvenient to always have to place a board underneath whatever is being cut.
In addition to this exacter knives have no way of regulating the cutting angle and when needing to make curved cuts (for example artists or refinishers) the user often has to switch to using a tool with special specifications in order to complete the job.
Due to the above described reasons the present inventor has developed a new multi-functional exacter knife structure with the hope of solving well known deficiencies while providing a more safe and convenient to use exacter knife.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a handle design that corresponds to the gripping angle of the user, thereby allowing the user to save energy while cutting while increasing usage safety.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a structure allowing the adjusting the blade cutting depth, thereby maintaining the blade and allowing the blade to not be affected by excessive pressure and influencing blade life because of cutting too deep, as well as being concerned for safety by reducing dangerous breakage because of excessive pressure during cutting.
Yet a further objective for the design of the present invention is to provide the ability to cut at angles thereby increasing knife function and solving the problem and inconvenience of having to use a special ruler when cutting at an angle.
For a detailed explanation and technical content of the present invention see the following explanation in combination with the attached FIGS.: